User talk:Toprawa and Ralltiir
Welcome Hi Toprawa and Ralltiir, welcome to the Firefly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Grunny/Sandbox page. Here's a wiki tip for you — you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the and the simplified ruleset for more tricks and advice, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cavalier One (Talk) 02:46, October 7, 2009 Hey Toprawa and Ralltiir, its me Donmax from Wookieepedia. I want to apologise for the trouble I caused you. I was originally blocked because I did'nt know how to do things on wookieepedia, and I once I did It was already too late. I only did SOCK and block evasions because I was frustrated, and thought you guys would just cut me some slack. I now know that was wrong, and If you could find it in your heart to unblock Donmax, I would really appreciate it. I promise, I've lost my editing virginity, and will never add fanon or anything bad ever again. Thanks 06:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *First of all, I am not the admin who issued your latest block, so you're talking to the wrong person. Even if I could unblock you, "severe" doesn't really begin to describe the level to which you went to constantly create new sockpuppet accounts and find new IPs to edit from to avoid your original block over the course of many, many months. And now that you've apparently run out of them, your last resort is to apologize and appeal for leniency, when that should have been your very first course of action. If you had been a one-time offender, I would have been more open to the possibility of granting you a reprieve, assuming I could, but your offenses go above and beyond that, in my opinion. I think you've earned yourself the remainder of your original block time. Maybe your actual blocking admin will be more forgiving than I am. In addition, I apologize to the Firefly community that this had to take place here. Toprawa and Ralltiir (talk) 07:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Just please hear me out Im sick and tired of you blocking me for no reason. Why can't you just leave me be. I've done nothing but contribute to this wiki, and your holding a block evasion over my head. Im not waiting 2 fucking years. My original ban was because I failed to comply to the Manual of Style. I was younger and inexperienced. I just want to comfortably make edits and new pages, to help this wiki without you breathing down my neck. Its just you. Nobody else. I have created more important articles than you can even imagine. Half the comic uks are mine, so many applications of the Force, Angry Birds Star Wars,etc. I should be given more leeway. i even have a fucking website that tells me all the releases!!! Seriously why can't we settle this like gentlemen?17:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC)